What A Date
by AllTheShips8
Summary: Gender-bend Kurt and Kitty. Female Kurt works up the courage to ask male Kitty on a date. The two are enjoying a picnic, when female Avalanche and male Mystique show up as a part of the Sisterhood of Mutants to recruit the pair, and end their date.


What A Date

Character List:

Female Kurt Wagner (Nightcrawler) = Kate Wagner

Male Kitty Pryde = Tom Pryde – portrayed as after the nickname Sprite but before Shadowcat

Female Dominikos Petrakis (Avalanche) = Lana Petrakis

The Sisterhood = The Brotherhood of Mutants

Female Scott Summers (Cyclops) = Cynthia Summers – mentioned

Female Max Eisendardt (Magneto) = Max Eisendardt (since Max can be either sex)

Male Raven Darkholme (Mystique) = Ren Darkholme (Myst)

Kate wrung her hands together nervously, the stark white of her gloves standing out against her dark blue skin. She had been watching Tom for months now, trying to build up her courage to ask him out. Though each time she would finally resolve herself to do it, he would be surrounded by other members of the X-Men. So, she would wait. But approaching him when he was alone being equally as terrifying, and she would talk herself out of it. But not today!

"Hey Tom! Do you want to do some sparring after breakfast today?"

Or, maybe not. Kate shrunk into the shadows of the hallway to avoid being seen, quickly crawling up the wall to best hid in the top corner. She watched as Cynthia Summers adjusted her sunglasses on her face. Her tall, slender frame no doubt would appeal to Tom.

"Sure, I'll meet you in simulation room one in a bit," Tom told her, Cynthia waving as she headed toward the kitchens. Tom turned, looking directly up to the corner where Kate was hiding. "Eavesdropping, Nightcrawler?"

Kate slithered down the wall, pushing off to land before Tom. She took a moment to appreciate him, dressed in his black and yellow X-Men suit with the red belt, the spandex material clinging to each of his muscles.

"How did you know I was there?" she asked.

Tom smiled. "I phased out of my room earlier, and saw you coming down the hallway. But I left my book in my room, so I went back," he explained, holding up his book. "You didn't round the corner, so I took a guess that you were hiding." He furrowed his brows. "Why _were_ you hiding, Kate?"

Kate's tail swished nervously. "Um, well." Standing tall, she looked Tom directly in the eyes. "Would you go on a date with me tonight?" she practically yelled in her nervous state.

Tom chuckled, ruffling Kate's pixie styled black-blue hair. "Sure thing. But since you asked me, you have to make the plans." He gave a short wave to the stunned mutant as he phased through the floor toward the kitchens.

Kate stood there for a moment, just looking at the area where Tom had been. She was shocked. If she was honest with herself, she hadn't expected the phasor to agree so quickly. In fact, she had expected the man to be a little appalled at the idea of going on a date with her. But he hadn't been. He had agreed to go on a date with her, so long as she planned it.

"Oh! Of course, I'll make the plans!" she blurted out to the empty floor, earning a few odd looks from some other students.

 _Skip_

Later that night, Kate double checked herself in the mirror. She didn't want to wear her red and black jumper, instead choosing to wear a black tank-top with a red leather jacket, and black jeans. Checking her hair one last time to make sure it was spiked, she left her room to search for Tom. Determined now that he had agreed to go on a date with her, she knocked on his bedroom door.

Instead of opening his door, Tom phased out of the wall next to Kate. "You look nice," he complemented.

"Uh, you too. Ready to go?" Kate shifted the picnic basket on her arm, flashing Tom a smile.

The two set out toward a public park nearby. It was late, and Kate was sure that no one would be there. This made it easier on her, since she rarely left the school because normals weren't as accepting of her appearance as the others at the school. Setting up the blanket, she took a moment to look Tom over as he sat down. He was wearing all black, with a black leather jacket and boots to match. He looked hot, and Kate was once again surprised he had agreed to come out with her.

"So, what are we having?" Tom asked, bringing Kate back down to Earth.

"Oh! Right, we're having fruit kababs, grilled veggies, and sandwiches." Kate explained. Though, now that she looked at it, the meal did seem rather plain for a date, and she began to question her decision.

"Sounds good!" Tom exclaimed, reaching for a fruit kabab as Kate laid everything out between them.

Lana seethed, watching the two enjoy their picnic date like a couple of normals. But they weren't normals. They were mutants. A superior race of being. Max was nowhere to be found, laying low somewhere most likely; but that didn't mean she couldn't continue the Sisterhood's mission to force the humans into their inferior position, and make all mutants understand their superiority. She would start with these two. It had been easy to get Ren to join her mission. His beautiful blue skin did not need to be hidden. And he might be the perfect mutant to convince the little blue girl enjoying a sandwich. She could not hide her blue skin, though Lana saw no reason to do so.

"How about we, shake things up a bit? What do you think Myst?"

Ren smirked, "I think that's an excellent idea."

Lana gently knelt, placing her hands upon the ground, and released a small wave, causing the Earth to shake as if a small earthquake had affected just the park.

"Woah!" Kate exclaimed, falling forward onto Tom's lap as she had reached over to give him more vegetables when the Earth began to shake. "Is this an earthquake?"

Tom fell back onto the blanket when Kate tumbled into him, catching her to his chest. He braced them both with his right elbow on the ground, his right arm circling her waist to hold her to his body. If a year ago somebody had told him that he'd be going on a date with a blue girl with a tail, he would have laughed at them. But after meeting Kate, and seeing her kind heart, he hadn't ruled out dating the young mutant. She had slowly become beautiful to him, both inside and out, and was the reason he had agreed to go on her date. He wanted to see where this went. And he appreciated her courage to ask him out, despite clearly being nervous, rather than waiting around for him to do all the work.

After only a few seconds, the shaking stopped. "That was strange," Tom commented, looking around the park. Earthquakes weren't common where they were, and Tom didn't believe in coincidences.

"Thanks for catching me," Kate said, sitting up so Tom could do the same. Her tail twitched in embarrassment.

"Don't worry about it." Tom looked toward the small pond the pair were sitting near, checking one last time for anybody other than themselves out here. Was the earthquake truly just by chance?

"Hello mutants."

Kate and Tom stood at the familiar voice. Avalanche and Myst came out from behind a portable restroom several yards from the couple. Kate crouched, ready to fight if she needed. Tom hadn't done any training with Kate personally, but he was confident she could hold her own.

"What are you two doing here?" Kate asked, her voice hard and on guard.

Avalanche shrugged her shoulders, "Just noticed you two on a – are you on a date? Either way, we wanted to know if we could join you." She gave a wicked smile under her silver helmet. "Or rather, if _you_ would like to join _us_."

"The Sisterhood of Mutants could use more," Myst chimed in, standing there in all his unclothed glory, clearly eyeing Kate, "of those unafraid to show their true selves. Avalanche and Magneto have helped me accept the way I am, naturally. They could help you, too, Nightcrawler."

Tom stepped forward, extending an arm before Kate. However, Kate stood fully, pushing Tom's arm down and stepping forward herself. "I'm not this way because I want to be, but I have accepted myself. And maybe," she eyed Tom, pausing for only a moment, "and maybe found others who accept me for how I am too. But I also know humility. I'm not better than or worse than anybody else, with or without abilities."

"That's right!" Tom added. "The school has taught us to accept ourselves without putting ourselves above anyone else. We're not joining your Sisterhood, so you may leave now."

Avalanche frowned, but shrugged. "Pity."

She charged at Tom, aiming for smaller areas such as his legs or arms, rather than his chest. If she were being honest, she wanted the two to join the Sisterhood for different reasons. She wanted Nightcrawler because of her unique teleportation magic, and her ability to blend into shadows without being detected. If she could convince Nightcrawler to join her side, she had no doubt that Magneto would praise her efforts. Tom, however, she wanted to join mostly because she found him attractive. Of course, his ability to phase through objects would be helpful, but as far as strengths she didn't find it to be the most powerful. But she didn't mind being the powerful one of the pair, she could make it work.

"Not today, Lana," Tom declared, allowing her to phase through his body, "and not ever!"

"You can phase through people as well as objects?" she exclaimed, more than a little impressed. This, changed things. "Tom, your power is incredible! Join the Sisterhood. You could be unstoppable!" After all, you can't catch someone who you can't touch.

The two continued their battle, now mostly using words as Lana circled around Tom, him always keeping his front to her. On the side, Ren had transformed to look like Tom.

"Come on Nightcrawler," Ren said in Tom's voice. "Joining the Sisterhood will give you everything you ever wanted."

"It's not going to work!" Kate called, teleporting to be behind Ren. "I know you're not him, so your mind games won't work on me!"

"Oh yah?" Ren smiled, and swiftly turned into Kate herself. Ren moved his tail in a playful manner. "This tail is kind of fun, maybe I'll adapt one more often."

Kate went low, swiping her leg behind Ren's, causing him to land on his back. She quickly pounced onto him, poising her tail at his neck. Kate furrowed her brow when Ren smirked, her own face looking back up at her.

Ren adapted a scared look, turning his face to look toward the other set. "Tom! Help!"

Tom looked over, seeing two versions of Kate. One Kate was pinned by the other to the ground, the one on top's tail poised at the hallow of the first's throat. He set off at a run toward the pair, but felt a hand hit his back.

"Don't turn your back on your opponent!"

But instead of a shock wave rocking Tom's body, it bounced off and reverberated through Lana's own body. Her power had backlashed at her. She hadn't yet tried to use her powers on a person, but she figured it would be no different than an inanimate object. It appeared her powers couldn't affect organic forms the same as inanimate objects. She would have to work on that. However, the backlash of her powers had knocked her out, her body crumbling to the ground in a heap.

"Woah," Tom said, patting down his body to be sure he was unharmed.

"Tom!"

His head shot up and his attention was once again on the pair before him. He went to punch the one on top, but she quickly jumped back, a shocked expression on her face.

"Tom what are you doing? I'm Kate!"

"No, I'm Kate! Tom don't believe her!"

Tom stood back, out of reach of both versions of Kate. They were identical in their looks, both of their faces showing a look of concern.

"Both of you stay where you are!"

"Tom, you have to know that I'm the real Kate!" the first called out.

"She's trying to deceive you! Tom, look at me, I'm Kate!" the second declared.

"Both of you! Stop!" Tom held his hands up. _How will I know who the real Kate is?_ He looked each in the eyes, trying to decide who spoke the truth. "Okay, I have a question for you both!" He looked between the two. "Who did was I talking to in the hallway this morning before breakfast?"

"Cynthia!" the first shouted, a large smile appearing on her face.

"There's no way she should know that! Tom, she's the imposter!" the second yelled, but Tom was already standing by the first. When Tom didn't move, the second Kate sighed. "Fine, you got me." The second Kate turned back into Ren. "But I'm not going to give up."

"Tom! Kate!"

All three looked toward the source of the voice, and saw Professor X and several of the other students along with her.

"Professor!" Kate called, waving her hands.

Ren looked uneasy as the group approached. He knew he wouldn't be able to take them all on.

"What is going on here?" the Professor asked, though everybody knew she was already aware.

"As much as I'd like to stay and chat, I should be going," Ren said, casually backing away from the group, in the direction of his fallen comrade.

"No way!" Tom yelled, but the Professor held her hand up.

"Let her go Tom."

"What? Are you serious? She tried to get us to join the Sisterhood!" Kate yelled, turning fully to face the Professor now.

Ren ran to Lana, picking her up and throwing her over his shoulder. He swiftly ran in the direction of the park gates.

"Professor! You're not seriously going to just let them go, are you?" Tom asked, clearly displeased.

The Professor nodded. "Neither of you are injured, so I see no need to detain either of them. Doing so would only create more bad blood between our two groups."

Kate pouted, knowing that the Professor must have her reasons for letting the two go without any punishment, but not agreeing with it. She also had a feeling she did so because she's old friends with Ren, but she wouldn't voice her thoughts.

"Come along home now, you two." The Professor turned her chair away, though continued to speak. "You can finish your date back on school grounds."

Kate and Tom looked at each other a little shocked, before breaking out into smiles. Quickly packing everything back into the basket, the two followed the group back to the school, holding hands.


End file.
